Snow
by Miss Wonderfreak
Summary: On a cold day in the Hawkeye residence, a younger Riza and Roy go out in the snow. royai


a.n.: It came out happy! I'm in shock! I am incredibly proud of myself! I WROTE A HAPPY PIECE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I'm too happy to care!

Snow

Snow is a mysterious thing. It blankets the world in soft white, muting despair and erasing the Earth's blemishes. It temporarily cures the ugliness of life,

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The winter was not particularly cold by the town's standards, and certainly the anceint Hawkeye residence had seen much worse, but huddled in a blanket by the fireplace, 15 year old Riza was quietly damning old houses without heating. 18 year old Roy, beside her on the couch, was not doing much better. As their breath steamed in the frigid air, Riza could hear Roy's teeth chatter through his clenched jaw. The electricity bill had not been paid for a very long time, and the tap water was solid in the pipes. Riza briefly wondered whether her father would care if she froze to death, and decided he wouldn't as long as her back remained intact. Roy stared blankly out the window watching the still ice world, and vaguely entertained thoughts such as whether bushes got cold. Suddenly white flakes began falling, and he sat up.

"Look, Riza. Snow."

"As if we didn't have enough already…" Riza muttered into her hands that she was blowing on in a vain attempt to keep warm.

Roy stared wistfully out, then turned toward her.

"Let's go out in it."

Riza stared at him incredulously.

"C'mon, Rize. It'll be fun!"

She merely sniffed at this, and he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Please, Riza? It isn't like we're gonna get any colder."

She had to admit that he had a point there, and the soft white flakes did look very inviting…

"Alright, but not for long."

Roy pumped his fist in the air, and sprinted off to get their snow gear, while Riza's eyes danced.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Riza and Roy trudged through the drifts until they reached a neighboring corn field, a flat plain of white this time of year. Suddenly Roy's foot sank into an old gopher hole, and he fell over with a look of surprise on his face. Riza burst out laughing, doubled over with tears in her eyes, when a large snowball hit her squarely on the back of the head. She froze, then straightened up and turned around with a very evil smile.

"Mr. Mustang, you are about to learn why the children on the block call me the 'Hawk's Eye'."

An aura of doom seemed to settle over Roy, and he became rather frightened. Rising to his feet, he ran away from her laughing, only to be knocked face first into the snow by a snowball that hit him very fast and very hard in the small of his back. Propping himself up on his elbows, he spat out snow, then gave Riza a reproachful glare. She strolled over very slowly, savoring her victory, until Roy grabbed her ankles and pulled her down beside him.

"Mr. Mustang!" She swatted playfully at his face, but he grabbed her hand. She suddenly became very aware of the small ice crystals in his hair, and blushed, though she didn't know why.

"You knock me face first into the snow and you still call me Mr. Mustang?"

"Sorry." She mumbled, avoiding his eyes while her cheeks burned.

"Sorry? Is that all?" He teased.

"Sorry… Roy." She whispered nearly under her breath, certain she resembled a tomato by now.

"Now was that so hard?"

She didn't say anything, merely licked her lips and raised her eyes to meet his. She was shocked by how close they were. He was leaning toward her, and she found herself leaning toward him as well. Their lips were inches apart, centimeters, millimeters, until she closed the final gap. His mouth was cold but sweet as the gentle powder drifted down and seemed to bless them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Years have passed, as has childhood. He is now a colonel, while she is the Fuhrer's assistant. They are worlds apart. But sometimes, on cold Sunday mornings, wrapped tight in her coverlet in her warm bed, Riza dreams of soft snow, and smiles in her sleep.


End file.
